Industrial clean rooms require filtered air at a high flow rate relative to the rates required for ordinary commercial environments. Typically, a clean room will require 100 times the flow rate used in an ordinary commercial space. The air handling units required to deliver this flow rate occupy a substantial fraction of a clean room facility's total space and account for a substantial fraction of the clean room's operating cost. The present invention reduces the required air handling volume, and thus the space occupied by the air handling equipment, by about 1/2, while reducing the required air handler power consumption by about 25%.
An object of the present invention is to provide a high efficiency air filter assembly which combines two sources of air via induction, thereby delivering substantially twice the primary air flow, against a relatively high pressure load such as a high efficiency filter.
Other objects of the present invention will in part be evident and will in part appear hereinafter. The invention accordingly comprises the process involving the several steps and the relation and order of one or more of such steps with respect to the others and the apparatus possessing the construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.